


My OCs: Adrian and Aiden

by Jaylee96



Category: My Oc's - Fandom
Genre: M/M, They're my OC's :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylee96/pseuds/Jaylee96
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a story about my OC's (for those of you who don't know what OC means, original character) I made these boys up and have no correlation to anyone in real life :D I hope you like them :D Normally Aiden is the Seme, but I wanted Adrian to have a turn for once. XD If I get good feedback from this smutty story, I'll make more, either smutty, or little dates.Thanks for reading! :D





	My OCs: Adrian and Aiden

"I want to top this time." Adrian said suddenly, scaring Aiden into attention. "You always do it, I want to." He complained, looking at his food and moving it around on his place for a few second. When Adrian looked up, Aiden was just staring at the male. "I-"

"Okay. You can." Aiden's mouth slowly turned into a smirk, which was out of character for him. "I was waiting for you to ask me." The smirk turned into a soft smile as he chuckled softly. "I'm mentally prepared for anything you do. Though you'll have to wait until after dinner. I am still eating." Aiden brought more rice up to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as Adrian stared at the other male in shock.

"Really? That's all you're going to say?" Adrian was astonished into blurting out his surprise. "I was sure you'd try your best to disuade me into changing my mind." Blinking, Adrian nodded and picked his chicken apart before popping a peice in his mouth. "That's fine by me." He said, quickly clearing his plate and getting up from the table to wash his dishes. "I'm going to the bath. Finish up." Adrian smirked at Aiden as he sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Aiden wasn't going to lie, he was worried about what he was about to be put through. When he had told Adrian that he was already prepared for this situation, he wasn't lying. But he wasn't sure that Adrian would have asked this soon in their relationship. They had only been dating for a few months now and their bedroom activities seemed to be going along well. Aiden sighed to himself as he took the last few bites and got up to wash his own dishes. He would go through with it. As much as he wasn't going to admit it, he had already been exprimenting and it wasn't wholly a bad feeling when he did it to himself. 

Ten minutes later, Adrian emerged from the bathroom, still with a grin on his face. "You go ahead and get a shower, I'll wait for you." As the younger male nodded and went into the bathroom without hesitation, Adrian walked towards their shared room. He was freaking out a bit. The male was sure that Aiden would have put up a fuss. At least a little one before giving in. But it seemed that this wasn't the case. Taking a deep breath, Adrian sat down on the bed and waiting for his partner to exit the bathroom, not knowing what else he was supposed to do in this situation. 

If anything, Aiden was sure that Adrian was freaking out, at least a little. 'Poor thing. He always gotten flustered easily.' Aiden mused, leaning over to try to prepare himself, at least a little. Biting his lips, he kept his groans and small whimpers to himself as he strechted himself a little. Feeling as though that would be good enough for Adrian to start out with, Aiden turned off the water and grabbed a towel, not bothering with putting clothes back on. They were only going to get taken off seconds later. Walking into the room, Aiden had to stop and gather himself as he seen the semi-naked, not-so-composed, Adrian sitting on the bed in front of him, his eyes closed. "What are you doing? If you dont want to do this, you dont have to." Aiden leaned against the doorway of their room and smiled softly, pushing a hand through his short bright blue hair.

Adrian snapped his attention up and towards his boyfriend. "No, it's fine. I want to. Just thinking about things." Shrugging, he scooted over for Aiden to sit down. "I want to do this. Just the thought of you laying underneath me, panting..." Adrian stopped mid-sentence to look down at his already hardening member beneath the towel. "Well, you can see." Adrian laughed a little nervous. "I'm just worried that I'll hurt you. That's one thing I dont want to do." 

Aiden shook his head. "You dont worry about that. I'll be fine." He shrugged and tried to not look surprised at Adrian's concern. Leaning over to the male, Aiden kissed him on the lips softly at first, before deepening the kiss, turning the whole mood into one of lust. It had been too long since their last tryst between the sheets.  
Adrian responded hungrily, groaning before pushing Aiden into the bed, climbing on top of him and taking both of their towels off in one swift pull. "Already hard and aching, huh?" Adrian teased, grinning at the hard staff below him even though he was in the same condition as the other male. Leaning down, he kissed his male's lips again before trailing kisses down Aiden's body. Looking up at Aiden, Adrian smiled and guided the hard shaft into his mouth, not hesitating in the slightest. 

Aiden groaned almost in pain at the sharp waves of pleasure that coursed through him as Adrian worked him in his mouth. "Adrian, you little fuck." Threading his fingers through Adrian's light brown hair, Aiden couldn't stop the thrust of his hips and started fucking the male's mouth. Bless the guy, he took it all though Aiden knew fully well that Adrian wasn't used to it. Too soon, Adrian pulled away before moving to the nightstand. "Want me to blow you?" Aiden asked as Adrian rummaged through the drawer, grabbing the lube.

Adrian shook his head and moved back over to where Aiden was laying on his back. "Turn over." He demanded, opening the lube and coating his fingers before squeezing some out on Aiden's ass. They were going to have to wash the sheets anyway and there was no way he wasn't going to take any and all precautions he could so Aiden wouldn't feel any pain. 

Without hesitation, Aiden turned over and put his ass in the air. Surprisingly, Aiden wasn't feeing vulnerable or anything he expected to feel. Instead, he felt, excited. At the cold touch of lube against his hole, Aiden shuddered and looked behind him at Adrian. The male brow was knitted together in concentration. Before Aiden realized it, he was smiling at the younger male. Just as he was about to say something, Adrian pushed in a finger and all thoughts fled Aiden's mind. "Holy..." Though the finger wasn't painful, it wasn't exactly painless either. It felt foreign and weird as Adrian withdrew it and pushed it back in, trying to stretch the tight ring of muscle. 

"You okay?" Came a husky voice from behind Aiden. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." The male said even as he kept moving the finger around before slowly adding a second one. "Do you want me to stop?" Adrian asked as he kept up his ministrations, making sure the male in front of him felt no discomfort. With no response, Adrian took it as a "keep going" and did exactly that. As the two fingers began to move around with ease, Adrian began to feel for that special spot that made him crazy when Aiden touched it. 

Aiden tried to shake his head or something at Adrian's question but couldn't bring himself to do anything. It wasn't as though he was in pain, it was far from that. It was slowly starting to turn plesant, the burning, stretching sensation. Taking a deep breath, Aiden leaned forward and grasped a pillow in front of him and laid his head down right as a bolt of pleasure rocketed through him. A loud gasp, followed by a shudder rippled through him and his head jerked around to Adrian as the same senation flooded his body again. "Shit, that's amazing." The male ground out as Adrian mercilessly rubbed his prostate.

"Right?" Adrian grunted out, his pupils blowed with lust as he slipped a third finger inside Aiden. "Feels amazing, doesn't it?" Pulling his fingers out after being sure that Aiden was fully prepared and ready, Adrian grabbed the lube and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. "Ready?" Adrian looked at Aiden before slicking himself up and kneeling behind Aiden. Guiding his throbbing erection to Aiden's entrance, Adrian rubbed the tip against the pink ring, trying to hold back until Aiden gave the okay.

For a moment or two after Adrian has asked Aiden if he was ready, Aiden's mind blanked. Ready? For what? His focus sharpened back up as he felt something hot against his hole. Blinking and taking a shallow, even breath, Aiden looked back at Adrian and nodded. "Yeah, bring it." Aiden said cockily, taking a page from Adrian's book and running with it. His boyfriend had a habit of hiding his uneasiness with attitude. Chuckling slightly at the thought, all humor dried up as Adrian started to push in. Subconciously, Aiden straightened his back out and laid his head on the pillow to stifle any wayward sounds that was sure to escape his lips. 

Sweat trickled down Adrian's temples as he concentrated and held himself back from slamming it all in in one go. Biting his lip harder than intended, he was actually praying to whoever was listening that Aiden wasn't suffering. The male sure looked like he was. "You sure you're okay, Aiden?" Adrian's voice was gravel in his throat as he tried to confirm what he was worried about. A shake of the head from Aiden was all that Adrian needed to keep going. Groaning, Adrian cursed as he felt his hips meet Aiden's. "I'm all the way in." Adrian was panting as he said so, wiping sweat from his brow.

Both male's panting, Aiden lifted his head from the pillow to give a small smile to Adrian. His ass felt fine and for that he was happy. Though he was sure by the end of all this, it would be sore. Chuckling again, Aiden wiggled his butt and waiting for Adrian's control to slip. If Adrian topping is anything like he is when bottoming, Aiden knew that he was going to have one hell of a time. It didn't take too long for Adrian to slowly pull out, hesitant and clutching the control he had with an iron fist. The thrust back inside had Adrian shuddering, calling out Aiden's name on a moan. Aiden was the same, unable to contain his own reactions to the invasion. 

Shuddering at the sensation, Aiden bit his lip as the time between thrusts shortened and Adrian found his pace. As much as he held back, Aiden couldn't stop the moans from slipping out as Adrian thrust right where Aiden felt it most. "Gods yes, harder Adrian." He found himself saying, much to his embarrassment. The male heard it a lot from Adrian but he hadn't thought he himself would say something like that. Not that he cared all that much. Aiden liked it when Adrian voiced his pleasure so he was sure that Adrian liked the same. 

His control was slipping with each moan from Aiden and each thrust into the hot channel that was his boyfriend. Adrian felt his grip on Aiden's hips tighten. "You're okay?" Adrian ground out as he forced his hands to loosen before the brusing on Aiden's hips could get any worse. With a nod from Aiden, Adrian leaned over and kissed his lover's shoulder before pulling all the way out and moving Aiden to his back. "I want to see your expression when I'm fucking you." Adrian said with a growl before taking himself in his hand and pushing back into Aiden with a satisfied groan. "You're so tight, yet you fit my cock like a glove." He groaned, taking one of his hands and grasping Aiden's leaking erection before stroking it slow and even. 

Adrian's dirty talk had Aiden so turned on he couldn't have disobeyed even if he wanted to. The effect Adrian had on him was so much more since Adrian was the one fucking him. Quickly, Aiden moved onto his back and lifted his legs to reveal his reddened entrance. "Fuck me then, Adrian. Give me your all, make me your bitch." Aiden didn't hesitate to say what he knew Adrian wanted to hear. 

That's exactly what Adrian did too, with a deep growl, Adrian hiked up Aiden's leg as he started fucking Aiden in earnest. There was no doubt in his mind that his lover was going to be hurting after their little escapade. "You brought this on yourself, you realize." Adrian said it as a matter-of-factly as he brought his lips down onto Aiden's in a hot kiss. 

Aiden chuckled into the kiss and nodded. "Yeah, but you love me so I'll be fine." Smiling up at his boyfriend, Aiden wrapped his legs around Adrian's waist and starting moving along with the male's thrusts. "God's this feels good. I'm mad at myself for not doing this sooner." Aiden joked, clenching around Adrian on the inward thrust, causing the male to faulter slightly. 

"Well, it's a good thing that we're going to do this often." Adrian smirked and started jerking Aiden off faster. "Shut up, we're done talking." Grabbing a pillow, he stuffed it under Aiden's hips and angled himself to get even deeper all the while fulling stroking that special spot. The reactions that Adrian wanted, he got. His lover underneath him was going crazy, moaning with each breath, Aiden's precum spilling over and onto his stomach. Knowing that Aiden was getting close, Adrian leaned down and pulled Aiden's nipple into his mouth, suckling the tight bud as he started to feel himself approach the edge. 

"Ad-Adrian." Aiden moaned, his legs around Adrian going tight, trying to keep him still and yet go faster at the same time. "Holy fuck, I'm coming!" The male shouted as Adrian kept moving, fast, short thrusts. Aiden's body was convulsing, wanting the release more than it wanted air. 

Adrian moved to Aiden's other nipple before pulling back and kissing his lover's lips, hard and with no restraint. "I love you." The male whispered into Aiden's ear, words that he rarely said to anyone. "Now come for me, Aiden." He demanded, squeezing Aiden's cock on one hard stroke before Aiden cried out his release, shaking underneath Adrian, moaning. 

Unable and unwanting to stop himself, Aiden came hard and fast, white light erupting from behind his close eyelids as he did. Greatful for Adrian, the male kept up stroking Aiden even as he heard Adrian climax as well, the short hot bursts of cum lubricating his walls. Bringing his shaking hand up to his lover's cheek, Aiden brought Adrian's lips to his own on a sweet small kiss. "I love you too." Aiden whispered back as he came back down from his release. "That was really great." 

Adrian groaned and collapsed on top of Aiden. "It was. Now I dont want to move. I want to stay inside you forever." He made no effort to move off of Aiden as Aiden laughed. "I'm glad you liked it. Next time wont be so sweet." Adrian tried to make his voice sound like his usual cocky tone but failed. Aiden wasn't the only one whos voice had gotten shot. 

"Bring it." Aiden whispered before pushing Adrian off of him, making Adrian pull out. "Just not anymore today. My body ache's and I need go get clean." Aiden took a deep breath and sighed. "That's if I can get up, of course." Chuckling, the male raised his body and moved carefully, making sure that Adrian's cum didn't start to listen to gravity. One attempt on getting up was all it took for Aiden to look over at Adrian and ask for help. 

"Awe, you poor baby." Adrian joked, getting up immediately and helped his deer-legged lover. "I'll help you clean yourself." He said, an evil glint in his eyes at the offer. "I wont take no for an answer. I promise I wont try for round two." Adrian held up one hand in surrender before Aiden could protest. "I just want to take care of you for once. You always to it to me."

Glaring at Adrian, Aiden nodded. "Yeah, but I always have to fight with you too." He grumbled as they slowly walked to their shared bathroom.


End file.
